


Erasing the Grey

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Scott McCall/Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Mahealani had a painfully ordinary life. His job at the Hale Coffeehouse helped pay for classes, he had an awful track record with love, and he'd pretty much given up on finding anything he was passionate about. Then Isaac starts working at the comic book store upstairs and Danny realizes life isn't nearly as boring as he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasing the Grey

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Erasing the Grey  
>  **Creator username** : Schizzar  
>  **Prompt #** : 98  
>  **Pairing(s)** : Danny Mahealani/Isaac Lahey  
>  **Rating** : Explicit  
>  **Word Count** : 11,275  
>  **Notes** : I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy

Danny wasn't a huge nerd. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy nerdy things; he did. He just wasn't one to get super invested in comics or television shows or books. But that didn't mean he hated having a comic book store open right above the Hale Coffeehouse. However, he did hate the nerds that always came down after buying their books because they spent hours reading and talking and taking up seats that could be taken up by the much cuter hipsters.

His level of tolerance for people really came down to fashion sense.

"Danny, eyes off the dirty hippy's uneven scruff. Do you even remember what happened last time?"

Danny jerked in surprise, spilling coffee all over his apron when Peter slid up behind him, lips an inch from his ear. The resulting clatter of Danny dropping everything he had been holding successfully attracted the attention of everyone in the shop.

"What the hell Peter! Can you stop doing that?" Danny turned around, wincing at how uncomfortably close Peter was. "Please?"

Peter smirked. "I don't know what you mean. Why don't you help your newest customer?" He patted Danny on the cheek and slunk his way back to the storage room.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned towards the door, eyes widening a bit when he got a good look at the next customer. He was tall and lanky, and wore black skinny jeans which probably helped show off his ass, which Danny would know for sure if he just turned around. As it was though, he walked straight up to the counter, a little flushed and flustered and utterly adorable.

"What can I get you?" Danny asked.

"Something with caffeine. Surprise me. Make it a large I guess," he said.

Danny sized him up. Caramel for sure, with a hint of cinnamon, but two extra shots of espresso to help get the blurry look out of his blue eyes. "Name for the cup?"

"Uh, Isaac. But actually, could you bring that upstairs? I work at the comic store up there, and I'm running late," Isaac said. He dug through his messenger bag for his wallet and handed over a five-dollar bill.

"We aren't a delivery service," Peter said from the storage room door.

Danny shot a glare at him before offering Isaac a smile. "Sure, no problem."

Isaac's smile made Danny's stomach flip. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver." He dashed out again before Danny could get in another word.

"You could save his life with some mouth to mouth," Peter suggested as Danny set about making Isaac's coffee.

"Oh my God, Peter, just go home, or jump off a cliff, or just be anywhere that's not  _here,_ " Danny said. He didn't bother looking over at Peter because he knew one glance at that smarmy smirk would end with him being arrested for assault.

He was quick to make Isaac's coffee, telling Peter to man the counter as he ran it upstairs. The small stairwell at the back of the building wasn't anywhere close to maintained. Graffiti covered the walls, one of the stairs was missing, and the rest were chipped or crumbling. Danny had only been up them a handful of times back before the space above them had turned into a comic store a year ago. Peter had made him run errands for the original owner, Gerard, and Danny was pretty sure half of it was illegal but he didn't bother asking.

The sign on the door was flipped to open and when Danny walked inside, it was to a mess of boxes and partially built bookshelves. The far most left wall of the building was relatively normal, the books organized on what appeared to be new bookshelves. Isaac was back by the counter flipping through a binder.

"Uh, I got your coffee," Danny called out. He headed over to the counter and set the cup safely out of range of Isaac's frantic flipping of pages.

Isaac looked up. "Yeah, thank you so much. Do I owe you anything else or did that cover it?"

"You could take me on a date." The words were out of Danny's mouth before he could totally process them and Isaac froze, blue eyes widening as he stared at Danny. Danny could feel a flush spreading up his neck. "Or not. I'm going to go. Please don't ever mention this to my boss."

"I-"

Danny was out the door before Isaac could finish his sentence.

 

-.-

 

"So he turned you down then?"

Danny glared at Peter as the owner flipped the open sign to closed, then turned his gaze back to the table he was wiping down.

"How do you always know when that happens? I swear, you must have me bugged or something."

"You get this adorable little pout on your lips that makes all the hipster boys swoon," Peter said, stepping over to him. There was a sleazy smile on his face when Danny looked up. "And it makes me swoon a little too."

"Peter, stop harassing the one worker we have left," Derek said. He smacked Peter in the side with a wet towel as he walked over. "And go home too. It's not like anyone here likes you."

"I appreciate your honesty," Peter said with a pleasant smile. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"I hope you get hit by a truck!" Danny called as he left.

"You're too kind!"

Once the door was closed, Derek turned towards him. "Not that he doesn't totally deserve it, but any particular reason you're arguing with him so much today?"

"I made a pass at some guy that works upstairs and it failed so now I'm bitter," Danny said.

"You made a pass at Scott?" Derek's eyes narrowed.

"No, uh, Isaac," Danny said.

"Oh, good," Derek said. He turned away and headed for the backroom.

"Wait, that's it? No consoling words? Not even a pity hug?"

"When you're finished wiping tables down, lock the place up," Derek said. "Night."

Danny sighed and continued to work. It wasn't a bad job, not really. The pay was great, Derek was pleasant enough and willing to give paid vacation days, and most of the time, Peter was somewhat tolerable. It was enough to pay for classes at the local community college he was attending, but it had been two years since he graduated from high school, and Danny mostly felt like he was going nowhere fast. Screwing up another potential love interest was just adding insult to injury.

The bell above the door jingled as someone entered, but Danny didn't look up from the table he was wiping down. "Peter, if that's you, I swear I'll rip your throat out."

"I really hope you don't want to do that seeing as how I just wanted to ask you on a date."

Danny froze and looked up to see Isaac toying with the ends of his long sleeves, gaze flickering down to the floor and the back up to meet Danny's. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah? Scott gave me the rest of the evening off so I thought maybe I could ask you out for coffee which now seems stupid because you're closing up shop, so maybe we can just do something else," Isaac said.

The tips of Isaac's ears, which Danny could barely see under his curly hair, were bright red, flushed just like his cheeks. It was adorable and Danny tried to figure out how he was lucky enough to actually convince Isaac to come back and ask him on a date. Some sort of god had to be smiling down on him.

"Well, my bosses are gone," Danny said, walking towards him. "Might as well have a super awkward first date here. I can even edit the camera footage and make it look like we were never here. Zero chance of either of us getting in trouble."

"You...wait we're actually doing this?"  
"Uh yeah. I'm not missing my second chance for a date when I never thought I'd get one," Danny said. He walked over to the counter and set his washcloth down on it. "So is this officially a date now?"

Isaac smiled at him. "I guess so." He took his messenger bag off and set it next to the wall before stepping closer to the counter. "That coffee you made me earlier was perfect by the way. You should surprise me again."

Danny slid over the counter and then leaned over to give Isaac a good once over. His gaze slid back to Isaac's eyes and he gave a cheeky grin at Isaac's raised eyebrow. "What? I really have to give someone a nice look before I can guess what their perfect drink is."

"I won't critique your process."

Danny grabbed the coffee grinders and filled them up before putting them in place and looking back at Isaac. "So I haven't seen you around here at all. You just move in?"  
"Yeah," Isaac said, hopping up on the counter and folding one leg beneath him. "Scott opened up the comic store a year ago after he ran out of money for college but the guy he opened it with, Stiles, left for Stanford right in the middle of remodeling. I came up to fill the space but...then I was late my first day."

"Scott's pretty cool, unlike his usual customers. They can be total tools. But I'm sure Scott won't mind," Danny said.

"Not a big fan of comic nerds?" Isaac asked.

"It's not that. I just don't get how they're that passionate about something and they usually have bad fashion sense which I then have to look at all day long," Danny said. He stirred Isaac's coffee once more, topped it with whip cream and then put the lid on and slid it down.

Isaac picked it up, avoiding Danny's gaze. "Well I'm sort of really into comic books and stuff. Hope that doesn't ruin my chances."

"Oh c'mon. I may come off shallow, but I'm not. Just don't expect me to dress up as some character for you," Danny said.

"I suppose I can live with that," Isaac said with a smile. He sipped at his coffee then set it down with a bewildered shake of his head. "I honestly don't understand how you can make something so perfect."

"I've worked here four years, ever since I was sixteen," Danny said. "You learn to read people. Also Peter has creepy psychic powers and I think they rubbed off on me."

"So you're like a Charles Xavier, only you just know what kind of coffee a person wants," Isaac said after taking another sip.

"I know he's from X-Men but you're going to have to stop with the references if you want me to keep up," Danny said.

"Or maybe I can just convert you and you'll get all the references I throw out there," Isaac said.

"Alright, let's make a wager," Danny said, turning back to the machines to make his own coffee. "I'll pay for our next date if you can find a comic book I will genuinely enjoy."

"Oh so we're already going to have a next date?" Isaac asked. "I'm a little surprised. I haven't been very good at putting my best foot forward after all."

"Hey we're doing a pretty good job considering the circumstances," Danny said. He returned to lean up against the counter with his own coffee, looking up at Isaac with a sly smile on his face. "So what's your policy on kissing on the first date? Just curious you know."

Isaac's lips crooked up to the right. "It varies on what I'm feeling."

"Yeah? And what are you feeling now?"

"Well, the coffee's good. And I'm wondering a bit what yours tastes like but I don't want to steal your cup or something," Isaac said.

Danny shrugged. "Not the smoothest pick up line I've heard, but what the hell."

He set his cup aside and then grabbed Isaac by his lilac colored scarf to pull him down just enough to press their lips together. He could feel Isaac's smile against his lips and with a laugh, pushed him away. Isaac was flushing again and Danny couldn't help but think how weird it was that one minute, the man was all smiles and confidence, and the next he was flushing and tripping over his own words.

"You're a big comic nerd then, huh?" Danny asked.

Isaac looked surprised at the abrupt change in conversation but replied easily. "Yeah, always have been. Fell out of it for a little while when I was younger but...started getting back into it and then Scott offered me that job so I figured I might well come back to my hometown. Didn't think I was gonna get my first date the same day though."

"What made you come back down and ask again?" Danny asked.

"Honestly? Your boss came and told me if I didn't come apologize he'd eat me alive," Isaac said. "But I wanted to say yes when you asked, you just never gave me the chance, so I figured I'd ask instead of apologize."

"Peter went and talked to you then?" Danny shook his head. "Yeah he's sort of awful, I'm sorry. Bit surprised enough he bothered to go talk to you."

"I will never get on his bad side, believe me," Isaac said. "Asking you out though was all my idea, and it's probably because you're really attractive, really nice, and make great coffee."

"My three best qualities," Danny said with a grin. "And you're nerdy and have good fashion sense. I have to stick around just to see what else you can surprise me with."

Isaac jumped off the counter. "I have to get going if I'm going to find a comic that you'll like. I'll bring it in tomorrow."

"Good deal," Danny said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Isaac hesitated a moment, then leaned across to sneak another kiss before practically running out the door. Danny's life was finally starting to look up.

 

-.-

 

"This is what will ignite your passion for comic books, I swear." Isaac set a stack of four books on the counter, smiling when Danny raised his eyebrows. "Also I'll have a large whatever you made me last night."

"Oh you made him something last night?"

Danny jerked forward at Peter's voice in his ear, jamming his knee up against the counter in the process. When he looked up, Isaac's brow was furrowed in confusion, mouth opening and closing a few times before finally speaking.

"Where'd you come from?" Isaac scratched his temple and then looked at Danny. "No seriously, I didn't even see him walk up."

"He does that," Danny said through gritted teeth. He kicked back and caught Peter in the knee, glaring at the owner over his shoulder until he had slunk into the back room. "Sorry. I'll put these in my bag real quick. It'll take me some time to read them. I've got this paper I've been trying to write for the last three weeks and I've still got nothing."

"What's it gotta be on?" Isaac asked.

"Something I'm passionate about," Danny said. "So it's a bit...difficult."

He finished Isaac's coffee, exactly the same as the night before. He handed it to Isaac before hopping over the counter to stand beside him.

"So what comics are you making me read?"

Isaac sipped at his coffee. "Part of the Ultimate Spider-man Series. The Death of Spider-man actually."

"Is your goal to make me cry?" Danny asked.

"Well, no, but it's a great emotional story. I figured it'd sell you on actually liking comics," Isaac said.

"Spider-man is the only super hero I even really like. Mainly because Andrew Garfield is a sexy actor, but still," Danny said, but there was a teasing smile on his lips. "You wanna maybe...hang out tonight?"  
"Scott and I are going to be busy all night putting up new shelves and stuff. We got this huge event coming up in a few days," Isaac said.

"Want me to help?" Danny asked. "Pretty sure I can rope Derek into helping too. He's got a little crush on Scott I think."

"Oh thank god, Scott talks about him all the time. It'd be good to make them hook up," Isaac said with an eye roll. "But you sure you really want to help? I mean you barely know me and I really hope you're not just being this nice to get in my pants."

"That hard to believe I just want to help?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side.

Isaac avoided his gaze. "Just not used to people helping without some ulterior motive."

"Look at it this way. I'm wooing you on our dates. The other stuff is just what friends do for each other."

"You always make friends this fast?" Isaac asked.

"You're a bit of an exception. But shouldn't you be at work by now?"

Isaac nearly spat out his drink. "Crap, right, see you tonight."

He rushed out the door before Danny could get a word in edgewise, but not before stealing a quick kiss. Danny shook his head with a small smile on his face. As he hopped back over the counter, Derek materialized beside him, a firm hand on his shoulder preventing Danny from bolting.

"What's this about Scott needing help?"  
Danny tried to shrug him off to no avail. "Isaac and him want to finish remodeling in the next few days and I said we'd  _both_  help."

"Good. I'll give you a raise." Derek released his shoulder.

"What, really?" Danny turned around but Derek was already gone. Before Danny could chase him down though, a group of customers entered and he pushed all his thoughts concerning the boys upstairs to the back of his mind.

 

-.-

 

After closing up shop, Derek and Danny headed upstairs with drinks for them all, though Derek insisted on making Scott's himself. There wasn't any noticeable change from the day before, and Scott and Isaac were on the floor surrounded by stacks and stacks of comics. Isaac looked up and smiled and then nudged Scott.

"Coffee's here bro, time for a break," he said.

"You want me to take a break now?" Scott demanded, a note of hysteria in his voice.

"Scott I made your favorite. Please don't waste it," Derek said.

Scott looked up, brown puppy dog eyes widening as his shoulders slumped in relief. "Thanks Derek."

Derek and Danny handed off the coffees over a pile of books, and when Derek didn't say anything else, Danny looked at Isaac.

"So what exactly is going on?"  
"Stiles had some weird ass system and we're trying to reorganize everything alphabetically," Isaac said. "And those three walls need shelves and the uh...shelves aren't even built yet."

Derek set his bag down and pulled out a toolbox. "I'll start there. Scott, you should help me and put your anxious energy to use."

"Yeah great idea." Scott gulped down his coffee and tossed it in the wastebasket a solid ten feet behind him.

Danny and Isaac exchanged surprised looks and then Danny settled in beside the taller among the books. "How are we doing this?"

"Okay, so we got Marvel, DC, and a ton of other brands. Mainly the first two though. Keep them in their brand and alphabetize them within that," Isaac said. "Good?"

"Yeah. This is going to take awhile," Danny said.

"Helluva second date, huh?" Isaac asked, grabbing a few books.

"This is hanging out. Not a date," Danny said. "So don't worry about trying to impress me. Though I wouldn't mind a little game to pass the time."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Never have I ever dyed my hair," Danny said. "If you have, snap your fingers. That way we can keep working but I can still figure out all your secrets."

Isaac snapped his fingers and tossed one of the books in another pile. "Sounds like a plan. I dyed my hair black when I was fifteen. I went through a super punk rock phase."

"You don't seem like the type," Danny said.

"I changed. A lot. And then scarves went back to being popular and I'm definitely not letting them go," Isaac said. "I look too good in them."

Danny's eyebrows raised. "What? Do you have a scarf fetish or something?"

Isaac flushed. "Of course not. Look, uh never have I ever eaten cereal."

Danny snapped his fingers. "That's just bizarre. Never have I ever dressed in drag."

There was a moment of silence and then Isaac snapped, somehow managing to flush even brighter. "It was one time for high school prom because Matt thought it'd be funny and no, I'm not doing it again."

"Fine, fine," Danny said, laughing. "But I want pictures at least."

"That could be arranged," Isaac said. "Never have I ever dated a boy."

Danny's eyebrows rose as he snapped his fingers. "So you're bi then?"  
Isaac shrugged. "I don't care so much about labels. I only ever dated this one girl, Erica, for about two years in high school."

"You guys still friends?" Danny asked. He glanced around him. "Also, is there an X-men pile?"

"Yeah over here." Isaac stacked the book for him, smiling a bit when he began to talk about Erica. "People called us twins a lot. We're still really close and she's like the sister I never had. No threat to you."

"Oh good, I'd hate to have to punch her out," Danny said.

"You would lose. She got suspended eight times for getting in fights. She always won too," Isaac said with a grin.

"She sounds terrifying," Danny said. "Never have I ever marathon'd a TV show."

"Now that's just cheating," Isaac said as he snapped his fingers. He paused a moment and then set aside his stack of books so he could shift to face Danny. "Are you passionate about anything? Like, seriously, I can't tell."

"I don't know. Nothing's ever caught my interest, and I have to write that stupid paper on it so I'm at a loss," Danny said. "My boyfriends have been one-dimensional, the music I listen to is nice enough I guess, books aren't totally boring, it's just I...haven't found something that really  _grabs_  me yet."

"I'm going to find it you know," Isaac said, returning to work. "I'm going to search as long as I need to find that one thing that blows your mind and makes the world seem so much more vibrant than it already is."

Danny glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, surprised at the determination in Isaac's voice. "Thanks, Isaac. That'd be nice. Life has been pretty dull up until now."

"You know comics are what made my life so much better. I had...well yeah. That's why I hang on to it all so tightly. It's not like I'm trying to cling to my childhood or something," Isaac said.

"Whoa, hey," Danny said, reaching out and grabbing Isaac's arm. "I'm sorry if I came off that way. That's not what I think at all. Really."

"Oh. Good. It's just a lot of people say stuff like that and you seemed a bit, I don't know, elitist." Isaac looked guilty when he looked over at Danny.

"Well I kinda am. It's a real flaw," Danny said, a sheepish note in his voice. "I think Peter's been making my bad habits worse to be honest."

"I can always punch you whenever you make an elitist remark," Isaac said.

"Okay deal, just not the face, I work really hard on this masterpiece," Danny said, waving a hand over his face with a wide grin.

Isaac socked him in the shoulder and they both dissolved into laughter.

For three hours, the four of them worked and by the time Danny called it quits, they had a wall of new bookcases and had restocked them all. It was impressive, but better than that was the fact that he got to spend three hours getting to know Isaac. He was odd; funny and sweet and flirty, and most of the time, he exuded confidence. Every once and awhile though, some comment would seem to temporarily crush that confidence and he would wilt. Danny didn't like seeing it.

Peter had always said Danny went for the broken boys, like he was on some crusade to save everyone. Isaac was different though. He wasn't broken. Danny wasn't sure what had happened, and he knew he wasn't anywhere close to earning the trust necessary for Isaac to tell him. For the time being though, he was content with the promise of a second date.

 

-.-

 

Over the next few days, Derek and Danny helped Scott and Isaac fix up the shop, though Danny still didn't exactly know what major event was planned. He found out though when Saturday morning their shop was full of people dressed as what Danny assumed were comic book characters.

"Well we all should've seen this coming. Danny, work faster!" Peter ordered from the cash register.

"You could hire more workers," Danny said, pumping some caramel sauce into a cup and shoving it into Derek's hand for coffee and milk.

"You'd get paid less," Derek said.

"At this point, I don't think I'd care."

An hour in, the rush finally died down and Danny slumped against the wall before throwing his apron on the floor. Derek was sitting on the counter, staring at the floor with a distressed look as though it was crumbling beneath his feet.

"Peter, why did we ever think opening a coffee shop was a good idea?" Derek asked.

"Oh c'mon Derek. We've made a great profit. You're just mad you actually had to work today instead of dumping it all on poor Danny here," Peter said, giving Danny a sickeningly sweet smile. "Why don't you take a well-earned rest? Maybe read those books Isaac was so kind to bring you."

"You're actually going to give me a break?" Danny asked.

"Unless you don't want one-"

"Nope, I'm good, thanks." Danny grabbed his backpack and ducked into the backroom.

It was rare that Danny got official downtime, but when he did he had a little nook among the boxes of cups and lids where he sat and did homework, though now he had something else to read. The first comic drew Danny in quicker than he expected, especially since he lacked the context of the earlier issues. Before long, he put the first one down and picked the second up, then the third, and as he grabbed the last one, Peter pounded on the door.

"Hey, it's been three hours and your boy toy wants your specialty coffee, get your lazy ass up," Peter said.

Danny got to his feet, setting the book back in his bag before heading out to the front. He slipped his apron on, head tilting to the side as he took in the sight of Isaac fidgeting nervously at the counter.

"This, while not entirely unexpected, is surprisingly adorable," Danny said. Isaac was dressed in a very well made Spider-man costume, and Danny couldn't help but reach out and touch it. "Dude how did you get this sort of material?"

"Uh, my mom taught me how to make costumes and stuff before she passed away and so I got really good at it," Isaac said, twisting his mask in his hands. "Do you...mind?"

Danny grabbed the front of the suit and tugged Isaac close enough to sneak a kiss. "Definitely not. I just finished the third book. If MJ is allowed to kiss her Spider-man, I'm allowed to kiss mine."

Isaac flushed when Danny released him. "Okay good, I wasn't sure if it was...too nerdy for you or whatever."

"Stop saying things like that," Danny said. "You can't be too nerdy for me. What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Isaac said. "It's best like that."

Danny worked quickly, but made sure it was just the right pick-me up. "So when all this is done, you wanna hang out? We can go on a date. I'll pay."

"Does that mean you like them?" Isaac asked, the tired and nervous slouch in his shoulders smoothing out.

"Yes, you adorable dork, it means I like them. So are we going?"

"Yeah definitely," Isaac said. "I'll run down after our thing upstairs finishes."

"Okay deal."

Isaac tugged his mask back on before leaving. Danny glanced around the store to make sure it was empty and then headed into the backroom to finish reading.

 

-.-

 

Derek and Peter left Danny to close up the shop that night. He was half-way through cleaning off the tables when Isaac returned, still dressed in his Spider-man costume though he had gotten rid of the mask.

"Wanna help save the world by washing tables?" Danny asked, tossing him a spare washcloth.

"Not particularly but if it helps us get out faster, that's fine."

There was an odd note in Isaac's voice and Danny paused to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

Isaac didn't look up and just continued to work. "You know. Working with people all day gets tiring. Could I maybe get a rain check on that date?"

Danny didn't let his disappointment show and instead just smiled when Isaac risked a glance up. "It's all good. Do you want a ride home though?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Isaac visibly relaxed. "I mean, we can still hang out but I won't be the best company."

"No big deal. Seriously," Danny said. "I have like, no friends."

"Yeah right."

"It's true," Danny said, moving to the next table. "Scott's the closest thing to a friend I have here. All my other friends went out of state for college."

"Oh. Guess that can be pretty lonely."

"Do you have anyone besides me and Scott here?" Danny asked.

Isaac shook his head. "I pretty much go between here and my apartment, and the two friends I did have besides Scott went to college."

"Well on a day you feel like it, I'll take you out to meet other people," Danny said.

"But you don't even know anyone here," Isaac said.

"Oh hey. I  _know_  people. I just don't like them," Danny said.

"Right. Remind me that I owe you a punch in the arm," Isaac said with a grin. He wiped down the last table and tossed the washcloth back to Danny.

Danny rushed through the rest of his duties and before long, Isaac was directing him to his apartment.

"So you used to live here, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Me and Scott went to East Beacon Hills High," Isaac said. "I moved right after I graduated."

"I went to West. Probably explains why I haven't been chasing you the last few years," Danny said. "Why'd you move?"  
"My uh dad died. Didn't feel like staying in his house," Isaac said.

"Oh. Damn. I'm so sorry," Danny said.

"Don't be. He was a total dick," Isaac said.

"Then good riddance, and I hope he enjoys Hell."

Isaac's resulting laugh was tinged with a layer of bitterness that made Danny's heart ache. "Thanks for the effort."

Danny wanted to ask what made Isaac's dad so awful, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds. It didn't take much longer to arrive at Isaac's apartment, which was on a better side of town then Danny's was.

"What exactly was going on today anyways?" Danny asked as they got into the elevator.

Isaac hit the button for the 14th floor. "It was this like, mini convention. Beacon Hills doesn't really have one, so Scott and Stiles decided to have a day where people could dress up and hang out and that sort of thing."

"Did you find yourself an MJ?" Danny asked.

"I've always been a bigger fan of his relationship with Gwen to be honest," Isaac said, grinning.

"Blasphemy! Red heads are always the better option," Danny said. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

Isaac led them to his door, 1406, and reached into his bag to dig out his keys. "Gwen is a genius and you should just accept she will always be the better option."

"This argument is far from over," Danny said as he followed Isaac inside.

Isaac turned around just inside the entryway. "Does this mean I've found your passion?"

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Danny said.

"Right, well, make yourself at home. I'm going to go change into actual clothes," Isaac said.

He headed off to the right down a hallway, so Danny took a left into the living area. It was standard as far as apartments went, the furniture cheap but comfortable. He took a seat at the far end of the couch across from the TV and then propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Soon after he settled, Isaac emerged in a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips and a shirt that dwarfed his skinny frame. He looked even more tired than before, and without a beat of hesitation Danny opened his arms. Isaac fell into his grip with a tired noise and curled his knees up to his chest with his head in Danny's lap.

"So being around that many people all day really tires you out, huh?" Danny asked. He ran his fingers through Isaac's hair, smiling when one of Isaac's hands curled around the fabric of his shirt. "School must've been hell."

"Eh close to it," Isaac said. "Fighting off panic attacks all day is exhausting. Erica helped but she wasn't here today so you know...doesn't help much."

"Claustrophobic then?"

"Yeah, big time."

"Well it's good you made it through the day," Danny said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Lie here. Stop thinking. But I guess we can watch my Netflix too," Isaac said. He stretched an arm out to grab the TV remote and a PS3 controller. "Sorry I'm so boring."

"Stop apologizing," Danny said. He grabbed Isaac's controller and played the next thing in Isaac's queue. "Doctor Who? Really? Should've known you'd be the type."

"If you don't like it you can get out," Isaac mumbled into Danny's leg.

"I haven't seen it. I'll remain indifferent until after I've seen a bit of it."

In the end, Danny paid little attention, his attention captured with making a mess of Isaac's hair and then smoothing it back out again. Isaac remained silent and if it weren't for the occasional sharp intake of breath, Danny would've thought he'd fallen asleep. The credits of the first episode began to roll and Danny hit the pause button.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked. "I feel like I'm keeping you from sleeping."

Isaac pushed himself upright, hands braced on Danny's thighs. "No. Please stay. I don't...want to be alone right now."

Danny pulled Isaac closer, letting the taller curl up in his lap. "Then I'll stay. No big deal. Do you get like this a lot?"

Isaac blew out a sigh against Danny's neck. "Yeah. I'm sure it makes me much less cool. I'm-"

"Nope. You don't get to be sorry for something you can't help," Danny said. "We don't have to have an amazing, mind blowing time for me to enjoy myself. Taking care of you and making you feel better is enjoyable for me."

Danny paused a moment, pressed a quick kiss to Isaac's temple and before continuing. "Peter always says I go for the broken boys because I want to fix them. But you're not broken and there's nothing I want to fix. I want to help. I don't know what's got you feeling so scared and alone but I'm here now and I'll do what I can."

"You barely know me," Isaac said.

"Yeah, so? It's called being a decent human being," Danny said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Makes me feel a lot less helpless," Isaac said.

"Will you be seeing Erica any time soon?" Danny asked.

"Two months. That's when winter break is so she'll be back. But I'm not going to abandon you. I'm not just clinging to the first person that gives me the time of day," Isaac said, unfolding enough that he could look at Danny.

"Good to know," Danny said. "So another episode?"

"You like it enough?" Isaac asked.

"Jury's still out on it," Danny said.

About halfway through the next episode, Isaac went limp in Danny's grip, falling completely asleep. It was sort of adorable and Danny could almost feel himself falling in love with him. When the episode finished, Danny shut off the TV and PS3 before readjusting Isaac in his grip and standing up.

For his height, Isaac was shockingly light. Danny could feel his ribs which was a bit terrifying. Isaac's bedroom was next to the bathroom, and Danny set him down on his bed before turning on the light. The walls were covered in posters, comics and movies and games, with pictures of Isaac's friends mixed in. It was a collage of Isaac's life and Danny couldn't help but step closer to the walls and look.

The first picture he found was Isaac stretched out on a couch with a gorgeous blonde girl on the other end, their legs tangled together. The girl was sticking her tongue out at the camera, and Isaac was looking at her over the top of the book he was reading with a fond look in his eyes. Another had a much younger Isaac sitting on a diving board with an older boy tugging at his ankle to drag him into the pool.

"That's my brother Camden," Isaac said.

Danny turned to see that Isaac was sitting up on bed. "Sorry for snooping."

"No, it's fine."

"Is the girl Erica?"

"Yeah," Isaac said. "The one next to that is me and Matt on prom night."

"When you were in drag?" Danny whirled back around, eyes lighting on the picture.

Isaac wore a blonde wig that was styled in a fall of curls and ringlets. He was wearing a form-fitting black dress that had a slit going up to mid-thigh on the right side. The boy beside him only came up to Isaac's shoulder, and his suit was obviously cheap and ill fitted, but there was a broad smile on his face and it made him even more attractive.

"How can you even look at me when you got this guy hanging around?" Danny joked.

Isaac got to his feet. "He drowned. Last year."

Danny's smile died. "Shit. I'm sorry."

"For future reference, my brother is dead too. Died five years ago overseas," Isaac said, gaze dropping to stare at the ground.

"Yeah so I definitely stand by what I said. You're not broken. If you were, you wouldn't come back to work at your friend's store, or put yourself in uncomfortable situations, or ask me out on a date. You might be bruised and battered but everyone is."

"Why are you so nice?" Isaac asked. "Seriously."

"Hey. I may be elitist but that doesn't mean I want to be a jerk," Danny said. "And maybe this is a little early to say this but you can talk to me whenever you need it."

"You're too good to be true."

Danny stepped over to hug him tight. "Don't say that. You'll inflate my ego."

Isaac laughed into his neck. "Yeah okay. I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Then I'll get out of your hair. Sleep well, okay? And don't be afraid to call me," Danny said.

"Okay."

 

-.-

 

Over the next few weeks, Danny was practically attached to Isaac's hip. Peter grew bored of making fun of them and resorted to just light teasing. Apparently, they were too cute to actually ruin. Danny was still stumped on what to write his paper on though. Despite all the movies and shows Isaac had shown him during their dates, Danny had no clue what to write.

"Danny. Pay attention. I'm asking an important question," Derek said.

Danny looked up from his still blank journal. The shop was empty, a lull in between their rush hours, so Derek was sitting on the counter where he could more effectively harass Danny when he wanted.

"I'm sorry what?" Danny asked.

Derek stared down at his phone, brow furrowed. "How soon is too soon to text someone after a one night stand?"

Danny stared at him. "So you and Scott finally got together?"

"This is a hypothetical situation," Derek said, voice tight.

"Oh my God you totally did," Danny said. "Peter!"

"Shut up!" Derek yanked him forward by his apron. "The less Peter knows the better."

"Oh hell no. Peter, stop napping in the backroom! Derek and Scott hooked up!" Danny shouted.

Derek shoved him back before turning his gaze on Peter who had materialized like always.

"What's this about my nephew growing up?"

"Nothing you obnoxious creep." Derek shoved Peter out of the way and retreated to the backroom.

Before Peter could say anything else, the door swung open and Isaac rushed in.

"Oh hey boy toy," Peter said.

Isaac didn't spare him a glance. "Scott's having a meltdown. I need Derek to calm him down."

"That might be a problem," Danny said. "Derek's currently hyperventilating in the back."

"Let me talk to him." Isaac's expression was deadly serious. "Because those two need to get their shit together."

"Derek's stubborn. You're not going to have any luck," Peter said.

"Watch me."

Isaac hopped over the counter and brushed passed Danny before following after Derek and slamming the door shut. Peter and Danny exchanged quick looks before racing over to the door and pressing their ears against it.

"Go upstairs."

"No."

"Derek."

"I don't even know you."

"I'm Scott's best friend. He's freaking the fuck out upstairs because you left this morning without warning or saying anything!"

"Because he knows it's a mistake!"

"What?"

"It had to be. I'm not a person anyone wants to be with. I'm too messed up for someone like Scott."

"You do realize that you don't have to deprive yourself of happiness just because you're a bit fucked up, right?"

Danny was taken a back by Isaac's words. If Isaac was saying them now with such conviction, it had to mean he'd taken Danny's words to heart. It was certainly an improvement at least, but Danny didn't let the thrill he got out of the idea that he'd actually helped Isaac distract him from the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Look. I honestly don't know what made you such a cold-hearted asshole, and I really don't care. Just don't let it ruin your life because we all know how much you two love each other so stop being a coward and go tell him!"

Peter and Danny scrambled back from the door moments before Derek stormed out. He gave them both a heated glare before hopping over the counter and leaving the shop. Isaac emerged a heartbeat later, a little flushed but looking triumphant.

"As grateful as I am to you for talking sense into my nephew, he will no doubt be gone for awhile sorting out his love life. But our rush hour is about to start so you get to be Derek's substitute," Peter said.

"Uh, I've never made coffee with these things in my life," Isaac said.

"Oh I don't mind teaching you," Peter said, somehow managing an even creepier smile than usual.

"No, I've got it covered," Danny said.

"First round of customers will probably be here in the next ten minutes or so. Get to it," Peter said. "I'll be in the back."

Danny glanced over at Isaac. "You don't have to stay here. I got it covered, really."

"Nah, I don't mind. Just teach me how to use this stupid stuff so I don't get in your way," Isaac said.

Danny ran him through the basics and Peter returned just in time for the lunch hour rush. Isaac managed to hold his own as long as Peter or Danny kept ordering him around. Danny would never trust him to judge a customer's taste in one look, but he did well. When the business died down, Peter all but kicked them out to go on a lunch break.

"Usually he doesn't give me breaks," Danny said as they headed down the street. "I think having Derek out put him in a good mood."

Isaac laced their hands together. "Your welcome. So where are we eating?"

"We got an hour. Wherever you want, my treat," Danny said.

Isaac ended up choosing a small pub that Danny had never been too despite living his whole life in the same area. They sat themselves behind the pool table near the back.

"My dad took me and Camden here a lot when we were younger before my mom died," Isaac said. "Good food, and cheap."

"Best kind. You can order for me. You've had enough time to get to know my tastes."  
"Does that mean you'd trust me to make your coffee?" Isaac asked.

"Oh hell no. I don't even know what my favorite is," Danny said. "Nothing has hit my taste buds just right."

The waitress came around before Isaac could reply, so he placed their orders instead. Danny leaned back in his chair, a question burning at the tip of his tongue. Isaac tilted his head to the side.

"You kind of look like your brain is about to explode. Something wrong?" Isaac asked.

"Did you mean what you said to Derek? About not letting your flaws get in the way of your ability to love and be loved?"

Isaac flushed red from his neck to the tip of his ears. "You heard that?"

"Yeah. Peter and I were sorta listening in," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well yeah. I meant it. I mean, I've been terrified about bogging you down with my problems but you stay despite that. I guess you're making me realize it's not bad to ask for help," Isaac said.

"Good. I'm glad. Because I care a lot about you and it's good to know I actually am helping," Danny said. "Sometimes I can't tell. You're pretty hard to read."

"Then let me clear it up. Relationships are all about give and take right?" Isaac asked. "For the rest of this lunch break, I'm an open book. You can ask me anything."

Danny smiled. "So this is a relationship now, yeah? Did I read into that right?"

"If you want it to be...I'd like that," Isaac said. "To have an actual label on it and know you're mine. That'd be...nice."

"Cool." Danny's smile widened and he couldn't help but reach out and nudge his leg against Isaac's, unable to stop the giddy feeling filling up his chest. "I'm not sure what I want to ask about though."

"Whatever you want. Open book, like I said."

"Okay..." Danny hesitated for a moment. "Do you miss your brother?"

Isaac leaned back in his chair. "I think so, yeah. He was pretty decent. He helped keep my dad's attention off me which I appreciated. But he was also a tool. I guess his positives outweighed his negatives in the end though."  
Danny wanted to ask what exactly happened when Isaac's dad's attention did turn on him, but he didn't want to make him clam up. He had a pretty good idea what Isaac meant after all. "What about your dad? You miss him?"

"Getting right into the hard questions, aren't you?" Isaac asked with a nervous laugh.

"I can stop if you want," Danny said.

"No. I want to tell you. I've only ever told Erica and she's been there since the start so it's not the same. If we're really going to do this, I  _need_  you to know these things," Isaac said, tone earnest.

"Still. We are in public. If you're more comfortable at home I can hold back on the harder questions until later," Danny said.

"Okay, yeah, great," Isaac said, a small sigh of relief escaping him.

"So how'd you meet Erica?"

Danny felt his stomach flutter when Isaac's expression lit up. They ended up talking the whole hour away, and Danny was careful to keep the questions focused on the positive moments in Isaac's life. It was an exercise in remembering Isaac was no broken boy, but a whole being who was letting Danny in not to be fixed, but to have someone to share both the good and bad with.

When they returned to the coffee shop, Derek had returned and was actually smiling which was a bit odd and uncomfortable to look at.

"Send your boy toy away, there's too much gooey loving feelings in here with the three of you," Peter said.

"I'll see you after work?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, of course," Isaac said. He flashed a quick smile and left.

Danny turned back towards Peter, eyes narrowing when he saw a soft smile on the older man's lips. "What? I've never seen you smile like that. You look genuinely happy and it's freaking me out."

"Oh it's just Isaac looks so much happier than he did a month and a half ago. And you actually appear to be enjoying your existence. It's...nice," Peter said.

"You just kicked Isaac out because we were all too happy," Danny said.

"Just because it's nice doesn't mean I enjoy it. I don't like being this happy for people other than myself," Peter said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Figures."

 

-.-

 

"Hey, I've been meaning to get these back to you," Danny said, pulling out the Spider-man comics from his bag as they entered Isaac's apartment.

He set them on the counter while Isaac pulled out a can of Mountain Dew for each of them from the fridge. "So what did you think of them?"

Danny opened the can, fingers tapping along the side. "Well. I cried."

Isaac's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean...it was a lot more emotional than I thought it would be," Danny said. "I didn't know comics could get that deep."

"Have I brought you over to the dark side?" Isaac asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Mmm, I think it'll take a bit more convincing but you're off to a great start," Danny said. He moved around the counter and set the soda down so he could put his hands on Isaac's bony hips and pull him down for a kiss.

Isaac set his drink down as well before sliding his hands into Danny's short hair and kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. Despite the amount of dates they had, they never really made out much or got too physical, which was bizarre for Danny, given that he was so used to making it to third base within a month and a home run by the next, but he liked the pace they were going at. It gave them time to feel each other out.

That being said, he liked the way Isaac's hands felt in his hair, and the way his lips felt and he liked shoving their hips together so he could get as close as possible. Isaac slid one hand down Danny's back to press at his lower back, urging him even closer as he took over the kiss, dominating it. Danny was a bit surprised, given how timid Isaac could be sometimes, but he wasn't going to complain about having someone else take the lead for once.

Isaac began to walk forward, abandoning their drinks in favor of the couch. When the back of Danny's knees hit it, he collapsed down and Isaac didn't hesitate to straddle his lap and roll their hips together. It was the farthest they'd gone, but Danny certainly didn't mind the turn of events, instead sliding his hands down to grip Isaac's hips tighter and increase the friction. Danny sucked hard on Isaac's lower lip, ending the motion with a quick nip before pulling back and cupping Isaac's jaw with his hands.

"Can I suck your cock?"

Isaac's blue eyes grew impossibly wide, but then he was nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I'm down with that."

Danny maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Isaac's thighs, pressing one more kiss to his lips before sliding down. He brushed his fingers over Isaac's nipples through his shirt, smirking a bit to himself when a breathless, almost surprised moan escaped Isaac's mouth. He had to slide off the couch to get between Isaac's legs, and he pushed Isaac's shirt up enough so that he could mouth along the smooth skin above the hem of his jeans.

"I love how tight you wear your jeans. It's hot," Danny murmured out against his skin as he unzipped them. "I'd like them even better on my floor."

Isaac gave a breathless laugh, hand carding through Danny's hair. "You're ridiculous."

Between the two of them, they were able to get Isaac's shoes, socks, jeans and boxers off and on the floor just where Danny wanted them in almost a record time. Smirking up at Isaac, Danny grabbed behind Isaac's knees and tugged him to the edge of the couch. Isaac was flush, almost vibrating with how nervous he was, but his cock was hard and dripping and  _gorgeous_  and Danny couldn't wait to get his mouth around it.

"You embarrassed?" Danny asked, stroking once, nice and gentle up Isaac's dick and then toying with the head. He slid it back down to squeeze at Isaac's balls, loving the way Isaac's head fell back and his eyelids fluttered. "Because trust me this is nothing to be embarrassed by."

Isaac's hands fell to grasp at Danny's neck, pulling him closer. "Okay great just...c'mon, please?"

Danny's eyes narrowed and then he gave a teasing lick at the tip. Isaac whimpered, the sound so desperate and beautiful, Danny wanted to hear it again and again. He kept up the teasing licks, never quite giving Isaac what he wanted until Isaac gave another begging moan of his name. Then, without breaking eye contact, Danny took Isaac down to the root and gave one hard swallow.

"D-Danny!"

Isaac's hands slid up to run through Danny's short hair, hips jerking beneath Danny's grip. Danny pulled off and then concentrated his efforts around the head while his hands stroked over the rest of his length. The hand on Isaac's hip moved to toy with Isaac's balls, the touches teasing and light, just enough to drive more pleading moans out of Isaac's throat and across his lips.

"Close," Isaac gasped out. "Please, just a little more Danny..."

Danny ran his tongue over the slit, twirling it around the head before sliding down, deep throating Isaac's cock and giving a few more pointed swallows before sliding back up. Isaac's breath came even faster, teetering on the edge. Danny could feel it in the way his thighs tensed and his hips stuttered, so close to the edge but not quite ready to fall over. Danny closed his eyes and then moved the hand toying with Isaac's balls to slide down to stroke over his rim.

Isaac went tense all over as he came, going oddly silent with his head thrown back and hands falling to his sides, clenching and unclenching. Danny pulled out, swallowing his release down and sliding his hands up and down Isaac's thighs soothingly. Isaac reached to grab his neck and pull him in for a sloppy kiss, apparently not caring about the taste.

"What 'bout you?" Isaac asked, voice mumbling.

"Don't worry," Danny said, smiling against Isaac's mouth.

"No, no, let me," Isaac said.

His hands moved to haul Danny up and undo the button of his pants. Danny shoved Isaac's shirt up and off as Isaac pushed his pants down enough to reach his boxers and get below the hem. With a soft groan, Danny's lips found the side of Isaac's neck and he ran his hands up Isaac's sides as Isaac began to stroke his cock. He was embarrassingly close to the edge, and it only took a handful of pumps to send him over the edge, biting down and leaving a dark mark against Isaac's pale neck.

Bracing himself on Isaac's shoulders, Danny tried to catch his breath, eyes widening when Isaac lifted up his hand, still coated in Danny's mess. Their eyes met, and after a moment of hesitation, Isaac licked his come away, smirking when Danny's breath caught.

"Just seemed fair," he said. "After you swallowed mine."

"That was really hot, not gonna lie," Danny said.

"So next time-"

"You should definitely do it again. If you don't mind," Danny said.

"Well as hot as it may have been I...kinda wanna wash my hands," Isaac said with a grin. "And maybe put some clothes back on?"

They both flushed and Danny climbed off him, tucking himself away and zipping his pants back up. "Yeah, yeah okay."

Isaac picked his clothes up and made a beeline for his room. Danny sat down on the couch with his back against the armrest, one foot on the floor and the other stretching the length of the couch. When Isaac reemerged, he was still smiling, only now he was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt like the last time Danny had been in his apartment.

"So that was...nice," Isaac said.

"Just nice? Not amazing?" Danny asked, raising a slim eyebrow.

"Okay yeah amazing," Isaac said.

Danny patted the space between his legs and Isaac sat down so his back was to Danny's chest. "So. Can I still ask those questions?"

"Sure." Isaac toyed with a stray thread from his shirt. "Still an open book."

"I just don't want to bum you out after you had a good day," Danny said, sliding his arms around Isaac's shoulders to clasp his hands together against Isaac's chest.

"No. It's fine. You're here to cheer me back up, right?" Isaac craned his head back to look up at him.

"Yeah," Danny said with a small smile.

Isaac curled back up and reached one hand to lay over Danny's. They fell into silence for a while and Danny ran his thumb along the inside of Isaac's palm as he gathered his thoughts.

"Why are you claustrophobic?"

"This is a round about way of asking about my dad, isn't it?" Isaac asked.

"I guess yeah."

"He locked me in a freezer when I got in trouble," Isaac said, his voice oddly dead. "It wasn't running or anything, it was just a storage unit for...me. When Camden was still around, it didn't happen so often but afterwards it was a pretty regular thing."

"I'm glad he's dead," Danny said. "Because if he wasn't I'd kick the shit out of him." The fierce wave of protectiveness made him tug Isaac even closer. He wished he could erase the hurt, but instead he was left to just offer support.

"I appreciate the sentiment. I don't really miss him, because he didn't give me much to miss. But..." Isaac's hands balled into fists, voice trembling, signs that his unemotional facade was cracking. "I still loved him because he wasn't always a bad person."

Danny kicked himself inwardly. "I'm not saying you have to hate him. I never knew him, so my opinion's a bit biased. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty for loving your dad."

"I know, I know," Isaac said, clinging to Danny's arm. "It's just hard to love someone you're so happy to see dead, you know?"

"Maybe his good actions don't outweigh the bad, but that doesn't mean you can't love him when he was still a good person," Danny said.

"Yeah. You're right. I've just never really tried to face this all down before," Isaac said.

Danny pressed a kiss to the top of Isaac's head. "Thanks for sharing it with me. It means a lot.  _You_  mean a lot."

Isaac pulled back and turned to face him, a small smile on his face. "Yeah?"  
"Of course," Danny said, twining his hands with Isaac's. "You think I would go out of my way to figure out what you like and dislike and read comics and try movies and shows and music you like if you  _didn't_ mean a lot to me?"

Isaac looked surprised, so Danny plowed on.

"You wanna know what I've been doing since I graduated? Drifting. I went from one shallow guy to the next, I listened to the same music, ate the same food, watched the same shows, and couldn't find anything to be passionate about. And then you came along and made me do something new and different and added actual life to my existence. I'm passionate about you; getting to know you, helping you, learning everything I can so I can love you more and more every day." Danny stopped, eyes widening as his brain caught up with his mouth. "Fuck."

Isaac's eyes were bright, a wide smile on his face. "You love me."

"Shit. Yeah. I do."

"I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 

-.-

 

Over the next few weeks, Danny slowly began to make himself at home in Isaac's apartment. He got a drawer and his own closet space and a spare toothbrush. Isaac said it was like watching a bird make a nest and he teased Danny for it, but Danny didn't mind. During that time, Danny found himself opening up to Isaac more and more which was odd. In his past relationships, no one had really been interested in getting to know him, not that there was much for Danny to even say. His life had been pretty ordinary. Isaac always smiled though when Danny told another story from his life.

"For winter break, Erica's going to crash here," Isaac said as Danny set dinner out for them.

"Should I be scared? I'm a little scared," Danny said.

"Don't be. She'll love you," Isaac said.

"Next time Jackson's in town, you'll have to meet him," Danny said, looking across the table expectantly.

"Hell no. He sounds terrifying," Isaac said.

"See! My fear of Erica is totally well-founded," Danny said.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. It'll be fine though. Really. I'll keep her from asking too many questions but only if you do the same for me when Jackson comes back."

"Deal."

Danny for once wasn't actually worried about Jackson's judgment of Isaac. Sure, Isaac had flaws; everyone did. But no one had ever made Danny as happy as Isaac did and he knew Jackson would be able to see that.

 

-.-

 

Two weeks before Erica was due to fly in, Danny woke up in Isaac's bed alone. He stared at the empty space for a while, a bit confused, before heading for the bathroom. There was a note stuck to the mirror in Isaac's messy, scrawled handwriting.

_Meet me at the coffee shop. Got a surprise._

_-Isaac_

"Ominous," Danny mumbled.

By the time he got into work, his curiosity had escalated into something closer to panic. The idea that Peter and Isaac were possibly conspiring together was nerve-wracking. When he showed up, nothing was on fire, which was certainly a plus, and when he walked in, the shop was empty except for Isaac who sat on the counter. There was a cup of coffee in his hands and a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning," Isaac said.

"Did you kill Peter and Derek? I don't particularly mind I just like having a job," Danny said, moving to stand between Isaac's legs.

"Nope, they're upstairs harassing Scott," Isaac said. "I needed time to perfect your coffee and give it to you." Isaac held the cup out and Danny took it with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a bit nervous. Is it poisoned?"

"Ha ha. Just drink it," Isaac said. "You said you hadn't found your favorite yet, so I made it."

Danny took a tentative sip, eyes widening as the variety of flavors exploded over his tongue; white chocolate, a touch of a cinnamon, and he wasn't entirely sure but there might've been a hint of gingerbread and something else he couldn't nail down. "You made this?"

Isaac blushed. "Yeah. Took me forever to find a flavor combo I knew you'd like. I hope I got it right."

Danny drank down more of it. "Definitely yes. Maybe I as wrong. You can totally judge someone's taste in coffee."

"Dude this took me two months to come up with," Isaac said. "I would suck if I worked here."

"You've been working on this that long?" Danny asked, setting the cup aside so he could wrap his arms around Isaac's neck.

Isaac grinned and wrapped his legs around Danny's waist. "Yup. I worked really hard on it and no one knows how to make it but me."

"You're going to use it to bribe me in the future aren't you?"

"Oh definitely."

Danny laughed, sneaking a quick kiss. "Thank you. This is impressive and it means a lot."

"You're welcome. But now you can make mine right?"

"Of course. You know I finished that paper I've been freaking out about," Danny said, walking around the counter.

Isaac shifted to face him. "Yeah? What was this glorious thing you were so passionate about?"

Danny pulled the milk out and avoided Isaac's gaze completely. "You. I wrote about you."

"Oh...can I read it?"

Danny shrugged his backpack off and tossed it over to Isaac. "It's in there. It's a bit embarrassing."

"Nothing you do is embarrassing. But are you sure you don't mind?"

"No it's fine," Danny said as he finished off making Isaac's coffee. "Just...I gush about you a lot. I mean it's a whole essay about how you changed m life and why I love you. So...I don't know."

Isaac locked his legs around Danny's waist so he couldn't try and escape. "Stay here while I read. Won't be long."

Danny sighed as Isaac pulled the paper out and began to read. They sipped at their coffees as Isaac read, and Danny tried to read Isaac's expression to gauge his reaction but Isaac seemed to have mastered the deadpan look. Danny was unable to stop himself from tapping his fingers along Isaac's thighs, nervous about what Isaac thought. Finally, Isaac set it aside and looked at Danny. His gaze was intense, and Danny could actually see tears threatening.

"I didn't realize you felt this strongly."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Isaac swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, a smile breaking out across his face. "No, no. I...it makes me happy. Knowing someone loves me so much. It's a bit surreal I guess."

Danny cupped Isaac's jaw in his hands, thumbs brushing along his cheekbones. "It's all true. I've never felt so strongly about anyone."

"Good. Because I don't want anyone else," Isaac said, pressing his forehead to Danny's. "You're all mine."

"Just as long as you're mine too."

Isaac smiled and pulled him for a kiss.

-.-

_Most people find their passion in things; a hobby, a show, a book, a band. That's all fine and good for some people but it was never enough for me. In Isaac, I have found someone worth devoting my time too. Simple material objects could never bring me the sense of joy Isaac does. There is no point, in my mind, in finding passion in anything other than a person you can pour your whole body, mind, and soul into. I love Isaac, and I'm committed to making sure he knows it in a new way everyday. There is no one I could be more passionate about._

_-Danny Mahealani_


End file.
